A Blacheal FF
by MadMadisonD
Summary: This is a fanfiction about BLAKE AND MICHAEL. Michael has always had feelings for blake. Suddenly blake might start to feel something back. How will he cope with these feelings SMUT! Don't hate please. : )


Hey** guys, this is a new flick I'm writing. It is a SMUT! Okay. Sodon't hate. Don't read if you don't want to okay. I don't own anything okay! This is purely a fanfiction! Okay! Guys if you are reading it enjoy. This is under glee because the glee project does not have a category! Enjoy okay ;) I am putting a lot of effort into this. And I will update regularly! So please review! : ) **

**Blake POV**

**This is how it all started, the heart ache, the lies, the secret relation ships. Everything. Started right here in Math Class. Mrs Dunnum our Math teacher, probably the nicest teacher in the world was giving a lecture on Natural Numbers.. I was so bored I turned over to my best friend, Michael who was really in to the lecture, he was even writing down notes. I don't get it. He loves math so much. Math and Glee club is probably the only reason he comes to school. "Dude do you get this, I don't get this", I said to him. "Dude its not that hard", he said while showing me his notes. He was explaining it to me, when I got distracted by his eyes... No no no no I am did not just. I'm not into guys okay.. Suddenly the bell rang. Thank god. "Hey Blake", Michael called out. I turned around. "Yeah", I said. "You mind if I crash at your place tonight, my mom is probably out ...", he said. Michael had major family issues. His mom was a stripper, he was so ashamed of it. But it was the only way to get food on the table. His dad was an ass who stayed home the whole day. And his brother was a total elitist who won some money and never came back home. Michael doesn't like to talk about his family a lot. I don't blame him. Me and michael we go way back. We have been friends since we met in 1st Grade after I punched this kid Ryan for throwing sand in Michael's face. We have been inseparable ever since. Maybe I should fully explain. Michael was bi, he came out a long time ago. He sleeps with so many people. Its kind of worrying. Me, him and our third best friend Abraham, we hang out all the time. We have been best friends since forever. **

**"BLAKE", Michael said while lightly punching me. "Sorry got distracted. Umm yeah no problem", I said. "Hey Blake", Shanna, my other friend said. She hugged me. She had blond blond hair. She had a light complexion and she had a southern accent. She was very pretty, I knew for a fact that she had a crush on me. And I had to say the feeling was mutual. But I decided to stay away from dating since Nellie.. Me and Nellie dated for a while, till she kicked my heart in the ass. I still haven't quite recovered. **

**"How you been", I asked Shanna. "Good, Abraham is having a gigantic party on Saturday, but of course you know that, you should come", she said. Abraham was the party king. He threw the best parties. He lived in this private estate. His parents were so rich. He threw parties almost every week. Then he'd hire some maids to clean up the mess. It was always epic. But seen as it was almost Summer, Abraham was throwing a gigantic Summer bash. It was legendary. He would throw one at the beginning of summer and then at the end. Plus he lived right by the woods so his back yard was this field of trees. People would totally loose their V card there. It was ancient ground. **

**"Yeah, I'm totally going to be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world", I said. "Good", shanna said and winked at me. She then went to talk to her friend Emily. Emily was this spicy spanish girl. She was sassy and sexy. She was short and had black hair, tan completion and a sexy spanish accent. I headed over to Glee class. It was run by Mr Schue still, after all the old New Directions left, it was only, me, michael, shanna, emily, lilly, abraham, Lindsey, hannah, Damian, Cameron, Charlie and Maxfield left. **

**"Alright, you all know summer is a week away, so your topic for this week is 'FUN'", sir said. "Like the band?", I asked. A few people laughed. "No Blake, like having fun, letting loose", sir said with enthusiasm. "I've got an idea", Michael said. "Go for it", sir said and sat down. Michael got up and started to sing.**

**"Abraham back me up", he said. **

**(Scream and Shout by Britney Spears ft Will I am performed by Michael and Abraham)**

**MICHAEL: When your hear us in the club**

**You gotta turn the shit up**

**You gotta turn the shit up**

**You gotta turn the shit up**

**When we up in the club All eyes on us**

**All eyes on us**

**All eyes on us**

**See the girls in the club**

**They watching us**

**They watching us They watching us**

**Everybody in the club**

**All eyes on us**

**All eyes on us**

**All eyes on us**

**ABRAHAM: I wanna scream and shout and let it all out And scream and shout and let it out**

**We sayin' oh we oh we oh we oh**

**We sayin' oh we oh we oh we oh**

**I wanna scream and shout and let it all out**

**And scream and shout and let it out**

**We sayin' oh we oh we oh we oh You are now now rocking with**

**Michael and abraham bitch**

**Oh yeah**

**Oh yeah**

**Oh yeah**

**MICHAEL : Bring the action Rock and roll**

**Everybody let's lose control**

**On the bottom we let it go**

**Going faster, we ain't going slow-low-low**

**Hey yo**

**Hear the beat, now let's hit the floor Drink it up and then drink some more**

**Light it up and let's let it blow**

**ABRAHAM :Hey yo**

**Rock it out and rock it now**

**If you know what we talking bout**

**Turn it up and burn down the house ha house Hey yo**

**Turn it up and go turn it down**

**Here we go we go shake it**

**Cause everywhere we go we**

**Bring the action**

**MICHAEL: When your hear us in the club You gotta turn the shit up**

**You gotta turn the shit up**

**You gotta turn the shit up**

**When we up in the club**

**All eyes on us**

**All eyes on us All eyes on us**

**You see them girls in the club**

**They looking at us**

**They looking at us**

**They looking at us**

**Everybody in the club All eyes on us**

**All eyes on us**

**All eyes on us**

**ABRAHAM: I wanna scream and shout and let it all out**

**And scream and shout and let it out**

**We sayin' oh we oh we oh we oh We sayin' oh we oh we oh we oh**

**I wanna scream and shout and let it all out**

**And scream and shout and let it out**

**We sayin' oh we oh we oh we oh**

**MICHAEL: Oh yeah**

**Oh yeah**

**Oh yeah**

**Bring the action**

**It goes on and on and on and on**

**When me and you party together I wish this night would last forever**

**Cause I was feeling down and now feel better**

**It goes on and on and on and on**

**When me and you party together**

**I wish this night would last forever**

**Forever forever ever ever I wanna scream and shout and let it all out**

**And scream and shout and let it out**

**We sayin' oh we oh we oh we oh**

**ABRAHAM: We sayin' oh we oh we oh we oh**

**I wanna scream and shout and let it all out**

**And scream and shout and let it out We sayin' oh we oh we oh we oh**

**We sayin' oh we oh we oh we oh**

**I wanna scream and shout and let it all out**

**And scream and shout and let it out**

**We sayin' oh we oh we oh we oh**

**You are now now rocking with michael and abraham bitch! **

**As they finished a round of applause hit them. The bell rang and I caught up with michael. "Hey your song it was good", I complimented. "Thanks", he said.**

**The final bell rang. Michael and I have lockers next to eachother. So we grabbed our books and headed to my car. We got in. "Dude, your mom won't mind will she?", he asked. "No she's gone for a few weeks, she had to leave to London for a conference of something", I said. My mom was hardly never home. She was always busy. It used to bother me when I was younger , but now I am happy I have the house to myself most of the time.**

**"Cool dude", Michael said. "We should have a party", he said. "No we should not!", I protested. "Like a pre- abraham party", he said. "Dude-", my phone started ringing. The ring tone was a Green Day song. Green Day was my favorite band. I picked up the phone. It was Abraham. "Dude I called everyone we are on our way to your place . PARTY", he screamed into the phone then he hung up. I looked at Michael who was laughing hysterically. "How do you do that so quickly?", I asked. "Hey I can't help it", he said. I shook my head. I continued to drive. Once we got to my house all my friends were waiting outside, with a keg, beers, food everything. "Geez you guys are fast", I said. I unlocked the door and everyone went crazy. **

**A few hours in to the party, they decided to play spin the bottle. "Blake come play", Shanna said. "Nooo I donnt wannnaaaaaa", I said complaining like a baby. "Blake dude, if you don't I aint calling my maids to clean this mess up", abraham said. "Fine", I said. Defeated. I sat in the circle. The first one to spin was Shanna. She eyed me the entire time, finally it landed on Maxfield. Everyone made comments. And started cheering "KISS", over and over again. Shanna looked and me sorta for permission. I was confused. She rolled her eyes and then crawled to Maxfield and grabbed his chin and kissed him. It was slow at first and then it turned out to be a make out session. When they finally finished everyone was kind of speechless. It was my turn. I reluctantly pun the bottle. It landed on Michael. "Finally", I heard him mumble under his breath. I shook it off.**

**Shit.**

**Everyone started chatting "KISS", over and over again. I sighed and moved closer to Michael who was blushing uncontrollably, I grabbed his shirt collar, and pulled to me, and planted a kiss on his lips. And I had to say it felt kind amazing... I shook my head out of it. Everyone was utterly speechless, even the music had stopped. "Blake, you guys have been going at it for like 5 minutes", shanna said shaking her head. I was not gay! I kept thinking. It could not have been that long. Michael was in a state of shock. **

**The music started playing again. And everyone started to continue the game. "You are a good kisser", michael whispered to me. "But I already knew that", he said. Don't ask. It brings back terrible thoughts to the Nellie thing. I shook it off. Suddenly Abraham started singing. And the party really started. **

**(Sexy and I know it by LMFAO, performed by Abraham, Michael and Shanna) **

**ABRAHAM :Yeah, yeah**

**When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly**

**I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah**

**This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,**

**MICHAEL : It's Redfoo with the big afro**

**And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow**

**[a reference to the 80's martial arts classic "The Last Dragon", where martial artists, having attained master status, start to glow when practicing their moves, and also get some special powers.]**

**MICHAEL : Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]**

**Ah... I work out**

**Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]**

**Ah... I work out**

**Michael started taking his shirt off. He had an eight pack. He was looking at me the entire time throughout the song.**

**SHANNA : When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)**

**Everybody stops and they staring at me**

**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it**

**ABRAHAM :I'm sexy and I know it [x2]**

**MICHAEL :Yeah**

**When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off**

**And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)**

**This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go**

**We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous**

**No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)**

**ABRAHAM : Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]**

**Ah... I work out**

**Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]**

**I work out**

**When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)**

**Everybody stops and they staring at me**

**I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it**

**I'm sexy and I know it [x2]**

**I'm sexy and I know it...**

**MICHAEL : Check it out [x2]**

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah [x3]**

**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah**

**Do the wiggle man**

**I do the wiggle man**

**Yeah**

**I'm sexy and I know it**

**SHANNA :Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]**

**Ah... I work out**

**Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]**

**Ah... I work out**

**Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!**

**When they were done everyone else started clapping. People started to drink. So did I. Honestly the rest of the night was a blur. **

**I woke up with a gigantic head ace. I felt someone poking my leg. It was a made. She was cleaning the mess. I wiped my face. I was laying down in the middle of the living room. Everyone else seemed to have left. I found my phone laying in my pocket." You know beds were invented for a reason", michael said while walking down the stairs. "I don't remember anything that happened last night", I said. "Well thank god", he said. He was showered and dressed. "See you later blake thanks for letting me crash", he said while walking out. "Noo wait. What did I doo", I asked. He was already on his way home. I wanted to know what I did last night. I unlocked my phone. Woah. I had like 30 texts from people. All asking why I did what I did at the party. Of course, I have no idea what I did exactly. I yawned. Then decided to go have a shower. **

**When I was done, my phone started to ring like crazy. I grabbed it to see that it was Michael calling. "Hello? Dude?", I said. "Bbb-laakee, cann you feettcchh mee fromm ummm schoolll. Sommethingg uhh happened", he said. He sounded like he was crying. I grabbed my stuff then ran to my car. And then I started driving towards the school. I saw michael sitting on the pavement. His eyes were red and he bags under his eyes. When he stood up he limped to my car. He got it. "Dude what happened to you", I asked. I started to worry. Nothing could happen to my micky! "Can we not talk about it here", he said while looking around. When we got back to my house. I helped michael to my room where I shut the door. "Do you want to talk about it?", I asked him. "Umm. Well I was in the locker showering and uhh this dude, Jay Tee he was on the Football team. He came on to me and I went with it. And ummm he ended up hurting meee".. He said. I was shocked. This always happens to Michael. "Michael, you need to stop sleeping with strangers, why michael why?!", I asked. "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to my best friend", I said. "You know why", he said. I did. I knew why. "Blake. You know I've always wanted you.", he said. "Michael look", I said. "NO I don't want to be rejected again", he said. He walked out of the room. I ran after him. He was in tears. "Look Michael you know I love you, but just not in that why. I am straight okay", I said. He looked at me. "How do you know!", he said. "You know the nellie thing! That ruined my life!", I screamed. "And it was your fault!", I screamed again. I regretted it immediately. "Michael I didn't mean...", I said. "No you did. I"ll leave now. Seen as I ruined your life", he said. He ran out of the house. Still limping. Now I really felt like dying. I am such an asshole sometimes. I feel like I should explain the Nellie thing. **

**A few months back Nellie and I were dating and I had to say I was in love with her. But it all started the night of one of Abraham's party... **

*******FLASHBACK***** **

**It was a tuesday and Nellie and I were going to Abraham's party. She was dressed in sexy high top shorts and a long hoodie. She was so sexy. She kissed me softly on the lips. When we got to the party. It was seriously vibing. Abraham had gotten a live band to perform and it was awesome. People were drinking, including Michael. A few hours into the party I lost Nellie. I asked Michael where she was. "Dude , she's in the woods out back", he said. He was obviously drunk. "Okay dude take me to her", I said. He grabbed my arm and took me to the back. "Dude I don't see Nellie", I said. It was pitch black. "I know. I needddd too tallkk too yoouu", he said. He was unbalanced. "What dude", I said. He grabbed my face and his lips crashed into mine. I was shocked. I couldn't move. He kept on kissing me. It actually felt nice. When he stopped , a look a crossed his face , it was a look of fear. "Michael I didn't know you felt that way about me", I said. "Well I have ! For 5 goddamn years! I am in love with you BLAKE JENNER!", he cried out. I was speechless. "Michael. You know I love you just not like that", I said. I look of sadness crossed his face. He started nodding, "just forget it okay.", he said. "Michael", I said. "Blake just leave it", he said. He left running. I breathed in deep. I ran after him. I lost him the crowd. "Blake", a voice said behind me. I turned around to see Nellie in tears. "Nellie", I said. I tried to hold her put she pushed me away. "I saw you and Michael", she said. "Nellie it meant nothing, I don't feel the same about him", I said. "Blake...", she said. She ran away. I lost her. And days, weeks went past. She never returned. She disappeared. It broke my heart everyday she was gone. **

*******END OF FLASHBACK**********


End file.
